Conventionally, semiconductor devices which are configured by laminating a plurality of semiconductor elements have been used. For example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor elements (or semiconductor substrates) having a through silicon via (TSV) are laminated has been disclosed. FIG. 7 shows a semiconductor device 900 disclosed in Patent Document 1. The semiconductor device 900 has a structure in which a semiconductor chip 903 is laminated on an interposer 901 through a resin layer 902.
It is thought that the semiconductor device 900 has been manufactured in the following manner. First, as shown in FIG. 8A, wirings 904 and connection bumps 900A that are disposed on the surface of an interposer or semiconductor chip are formed on the interposer 901 in advance. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 8B, a film-like adhesive (resin layer) 902 is provided. Then, as shown in FIG. 8C, a semiconductor chip 903 is laminated to perform soldering.
By repeating such operations, the semiconductor device 900 shown in FIG. 7 can be obtained.
Further, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device has been disclosed in Patent Document 2, in which after forming a laminate by laminating four semiconductor substrates, the opposing semiconductor substrates are soldered with each other through application of heat, followed by sealing with a resin, thereby injecting the resin between the semiconductor substrates.